


Power Outage.

by bo0zeb0y



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blowjobs, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oneshot, Ryan Ross - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo0zeb0y/pseuds/bo0zeb0y
Summary: The power goes out, and Brendon's afraid of the dark. Can Ryan help him see that the dark is fun, too?





	

Power Outage.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Ryan shot up in bed, rushing down the hall to the playroom. He flicked the switch, and noticed that nothing happened.

"Daddy? What happened? It's dark!" He heard Brendon say in fear. He rushed over to his boyfriend, kneeling beside the small bed.

"There must've been a power outage, baby. Do you wanna sleep with me? I can light some candles." Ryan offered, petting the younger boy's hair. Brendon nodded, lip quivering. He could only be seen under the soft stream of moonlight peaking through the curtains.

Ryan lifted him up bridal-style, carrying him to the master bedroom. Ryan pulled back the curtains and let moonlight pour into the room before gathering some candles. 

 

The rain was pattering loudly on the window as he lit the first candle. He ended up lighting three, setting two on the nightstand by Brendon's side of the bed and one on his. He went over to Brendon and saw him shivering as he clutched the blanket to his chest.

"Daddy, I forgot my stuffie. Can you get him?" Brendon asked shakily. Ryan got an idea.

"Or, what if you got him yourself?" Ryan asked. Brendon's eyes widened.

 

"I'll come with you. I just want you to get over your fear of the dark, sweetie. Don't you want to?" Ryan finished, swiping a thumb across Brendon's cheek. Brendon looked down. He was scared, but he wanted to do this for Ryan. He could be a big boy, right?

"Okay." Brendon muttered, getting out of bed. Ryan grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room. 

 

It was pitch black in the hallway without windows, and Brendon froze. He felt hot breath against his ear.

"Come on, Baby. There's nothing to be afraid of," Ryan whispered, "there's so much fun to be had in the dark."

A shiver ran down Brendon's spine, and he latched onto Ryan's shirt again. A chuckle emitted from Ryan as he kept leading on Brendon.

They passed the bathroom, and the office, and lightning came silently outside.

Brendon mentally thanked God anytime for the lightning, because he was just too goddamn scared of the dark. He also thanked the silence, because he would fucking cry if thunder sounded.

They were almost done upstairs, and Brendon had calmed down a significant amount. Ryan held Brendon’s hand as he led him to the doorway of the playroom.

"Nuh-uh, Daddy. I'm scared." Brendon protested. The playroom scared him in the dark. But, his stuffed elephant was in there, so he knew he'd have to oblige soon.

"Come on, baby. Just this room, and you'll be finished." Ryan tried to persuade. Brendon didn't budge.

"Tell you what, honey," Ryan purred, "if you do this, I'll let you suck my dick. You want that, sweetheart?" 

This seemed to convince Brendon, as he gripped Ryan's hand tighter and blushed.

"Yes, Daddy. Let's go." He said.

Ryan dragged him into the playroom, a crack of thunder hitting. Brendon flinched, but soon recovered as he went on his way.

He looked under the bed, first. He searched for 'monsters' in the closet, the bed, the drawers, and every other place.

He went to his shelf and grabbed the elephant, Ellie, and went back over to Ryan.

"I'm so proud, sweetheart, you're so brave." Ryan praised, letting Brendon hug him.

Red flooded Brendon’s face as he sank to his knees, discarding the stuffed animal. He looked up at Ryan with big, pleading eyes.

"Eager, huh? Go on, honey." Ryan said lowly. 

Brendon pulled down Ryan's pajama pants, letting them fall to his ankles. He rubbed Ryan through his boxers, getting him hard.

Brendon looked up to see the pleasure evident on Ryan's face, and made a mental note to save that image in his head.

A bulge was now visible in Ryan's boxers, so he disregarded them and let Ryan's erection come out.

He wrapped a hand around the older man, stroking up and down him. Ryan let out a groan, fisting a hand into Brendon's fluffy hair.

Brendon wrapped his mouth around Ryan's cock, inching his way down until he reached the base. Ryan inhaled sharply, tugging on Brendon's hair.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth, okay, princess?" Ryan asked, and Brendon nodded.

He felt Ryan thrust into his mouth and gagged, tears springing to his eyes. 

Brendon used his other hand to jack him off, and before too long, Ryan let out a throaty moan and a warning.  
"I'm coming, honey-" he warned before spilling himself into Brendon's mouth. Brendon swallowed as much as he could, some trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

Ryan kneeled down to get his pants and pick Brendon up, and Brendon placed a kiss on his lips.

He clutched the elephant to his chest, letting himself be swooped up into Ryan's arms.

"Goodnight, Bren." Ryan said.

"Night, Daddy." Brendon murmered sleepily, nuzzling Ryan's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so quick im sorry ♡♡ enjoy.
> 
> I had a better version written, but then I accidentally deleted it :'( I had to remake it, and it frustrated me. Hope it turned out okay. Enjoy!! ~Richie♡


End file.
